Bob Dylan
Genres * folk rock * pop rock * soft rock * country rock * blues rock * heartland rock Significance * He had twelve gold albums, eight platinum, three double platinum, five being chart toppers, and ten also being hits. * He had five gold live albums with Before the Flood going platinum. * He had two gold compilations and four platinum. * Four of his bootleg albums went gold. * He had numerous hit singles. * His Knockin' on Heaven's Door was successfully covered by Eric Clapton and Guns N Roses. * A few of his songs have been covered successfully by The Byrds. * His Blowin' in the Wind was successfully covered by the folk group Peter, Paul, and Mary. Trivia * His Like a Rolling Stone was labeled as the greatest song of all time by Rolling Stone Magazine. * His All Along the Watchtower was successfully covered by The Jimi Hendrix Experience. * His The Times They Are a-Changin' became a counterculture staple. * Although unconfirmed, it is believed the "jester" in the Don McLean hit American Pie is Dylan. * He performed at the Woodstock silver anniversary festival. * Documentary No Direction Home was made about him. * he is referenced in the Billy Joel hit We Didn't Start the Fire. * His backing group The Band went on to have major success without him. * he is a Nobel Prize for Literature recipient. * Several of his hits have since become classic rock staples. * He was parodied by Weird Al Yankovic. Recommended Albums * Blonde on Blonde * Highway 61 Revisited * Blood on the Tracks * Nashville Skyline Recommended Songs All Time * Ballad of a Thin Man (Mr. Jones) Top Ten * Like A Rolling Stone * The Times They Are A-Changin' * Don't Think Twice, It's Alright * Tangled Up in Blue * Knockin' on Heaven's Door * Subterranean Homesick Blues (Johnny's in the basement mixin' up the medicine) * Rainy Day Women ♯12 & 35 (They'll Stone You) * Shelter from the Storm * Lay Lady Lay * Chimes of Freedom Favorites * It Ain't Me Babe * Blowin' in the Wind * Just Like a Woman * It's All Over Now Baby Blue * All Along the Watchtower * Positively 4th Street (You've got a lotta nerve) * I Want You * Hurricane * My Back Pages (I Was So Much Older Then) * Mr. Tambourine Man Other * Tombstone Blues * Girl from the North Country * Queen Jane Approximately (Wont You Come See Me) * Visions of Johanna * People Get Ready * Country Pie * Don't Fall Apart on Me Tonight * Just Like Tom Thumb's Blues * Gotta Serve Somebody * Wigwam Note Although commonly associated with the Greenwich Village sound, he is not categorized as such here because he is from Minnesota and not New York.Category:Folk rock Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame members Category:Sixties Category:Pop rock Category:Soft rock Category:Country rock Category:Blues rock Category:First year inductee Category:Heartland rock